The present invention relates to a coffee machine comprising at least one steam generator and suitable for dispensing a chocolate-based beverage.
Coffee machines suitable for preparing and dispensing various types of beverages are known in the specific technological sector.
An example of such machines is disclosed in WO-A-2006/135,864
In accordance with the known art these machines comprise an apparatus for producing coffee with an associated coffee dispensing device, a first water heater for producing steam, a second water heater for producing hot water for preparing the coffee in said apparatus, said first and second heaters being connected to a water source for replenishing them with water, a frothing device provided with an inner chamber for frothing the milk when required and at least one spout for dispensing the milk externally, said machine also comprising a milk line, connecting a source of liquid milk to the frothing device, a steam line, connecting said water heater for producing steam to the frothing device, as well as an air line, connecting an air source to the said frothing device, and respective intercept valves arranged along the said steam and air lines, said pump and said intercept valves arranged respectively along the air line and the steam line being able to be operated independently of each other such that the milk line, the steam line and the air line are connected to said chamber of the frothing device one at a time or in combination with each other.
Apparatus of the type mentioned above are known both in the sector of automatic beverage dispensing machines and in the sector of automatic machines used professionally in bars.
The various types of beverages which may be dispensed, as is known, comprise mainly cappuccino where an amount of—usually hot—foamed or frothed milk is added to the coffee, but also coffee with the addition of a small amount of hot or cold milk which is not frothed.
In the machines of the type mentioned above it was found that there also existed the need for other types of beverages, including mainly chocolate-based beverages.
EP-A-1,374,748 discloses an example of an apparatus for dispensing hot diary beverages which may include hot chocolate milk. However the disclosure of such a document does not contain any hint of making it possible the delivery of the beverages in the cold conditions.